X
by bladz-liska
Summary: Completa. Todo empezó con un viaje inusitado, después de algunos encuentros y unos cuantos descubrimientos, Takao entiende mejor a Kai, su amistad y a él mismo. Y quien sabe, quizá con el paso de los años, los entienda mejor.
1. I

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, personajes y demás propiedad intelectual de Takao Aoki.

 **0000 - X - 0000**

 **oo I oo**

Se asoma por la ventanilla de nuevo, ve con atención a los automóviles que están estacionados a lo largo de la calzada. PAsa saliva, limpia el sudor de sus manos en su pantalón y mira de nuevo hacia afuera.

—¿Y si espero aquí? —pregunta ansioso— no que vaya a hacer ninguna diferencia si voy o no.

—Tienes razón —responde el otro que viaja en el auto con él—, haz como quieras.

No esperaba otra clase de respuesta, de hecho, no sabe ni por qué preguntó. Aspira profundamente, ignora los autos y la gente que desciende de ellos.

—No, vine aquí para una cosa y no vas a conseguir disuadirme de ella.

—Como quieras —responde el otro, encogiéndose de hombros—. Aunque no trates de culparme, fuiste tú quien quiso venir.

No tiene respuesta para eso, porque sí, así fue, Kai no lo invitó a venir, está ahí porque él dijo que quería ir y Kai no dijo que no —para sorpresa de todos—.

—Espera, ya voy —se coloca el saco con rapidez.

Una vez fuera, escucha a Kai gruñir, le toma del brazo y lo gira hacia el carro, obligándolo a mirarse en el reflejo del vidrio de la puerta. Takao sonríe levemente al ver su aspecto. Inexperto como es en el uso de esa ropa, se ha colocado mal el saco, no se ha acomodado el cuello de la camisa y la corbata está torcida. Kai le dijo que no era necesario, que podía ir con la ropa que quisiera, pero desde que es dueño de un renombrado dojo, Takao ha adquirido cierta conciencia de su persona y sabe que hay ocasiones en que una buena presencia es indispensable. Las ceremonias de clausura de los cursos, su graduación de la universidad, el aniversario luctuoso de un magnate que resulta ser el abuelo de un amigo...

—Vamos —murmura Kai y empieza a caminar.

Takao se apresura a alistarse y camina tras él, no corre porque no quiere dar una mala impresión tan pronto. Ya sabe que tarde o temprano lo hará, pero si puede evitarlo que sea antes que después, lo intentará. Mientras trata de alcanzar a Kai sin correr ni tropezar, observa a su alrededor a la gente que se dirige en la misma dirección que ellos. Trajes y vestidos negros abundan, los lentes negros parecen requisito porque son pocos los que no lo traen, nadie lleva flores, algunas mujeres llevan sombrillas, muchos hablan pero no es la charla afable que uno encontraría entre amigos y conocidos, no entiende qué dicen pero no cree que se parezca mucho a la que está acostumbrado.

Se percata de las miradas, aún con los grandes lentes que muchos portan, inconscientemente se mira y se muerde el labio sintiéndose ridículo en ese traje, Kai —por otro lado— se ve genial, como casi todos los asistentes. Supone que es de esperarse, Takao no es muy dado a vestir de etiqueta, o usar saco… o vestir ropa formal.

Opta por concentrar su atención en Kai y sus rígidos hombros. En ese momento es que se da cuenta de la transformación que ha tenido desde que dejaron el auto. Kai nunca ha sido de los que transpiran tranquilidad, normalmente es una ansiedad tensa pero en perfecta calma, ahora ve que esa tensión ha escalado hasta que se nota en la rigidez con la que camina. No que sea algo que se note con facilidad, pero hace diez años que lo conoce y ha aprendido a leer los cambios de humor, en él y el resto de sus amigos.

Decide quedarse callado, no hará la estupidez de colocarse protectivamente al lado de Kai, ni se acercará calmadamente mostrando confort, muchos menos le preguntará si está bien. Porque Kai no necesita nada de eso, y quizá no está bien, pero eso es asunto de Kai y algo que —aunque a Takao le concierne— no va a entrometerse, como decía, hay una década de experiencia como para saber que el resultado no podría ser del todo grato.

Finalmente llegan al punto de encuentro. Para ser sinceros, Takao está decepcionado, conociendo —como ahora conoce— los niveles de riqueza de los Hiwatari, esperaba una catedral levantada en el sitio donde fue enterrado el abuelo de Kai, en vez de eso, hay una lápida, no más diferente que la que yace en la tumba de su propio abuelo. Piedra negra con una inscripción y ya.

Takao espera al lado de Kai mientras la gente termina de llegar, aunque no sabe qué espera exactamente.

Es un rito extraño, o proceso o algo —no sabe cómo llamarlo—, no hay ningún representante religioso, pensó que la espera se debía por que el religioso no llegaba, pero no, cuando son las siete en punto, Kai se coloca detrás de la lápida, su papá lo hace a un costado de la piedra. Los asistentes comienzan a desfilar delante de ambos, inclinando levemente la cabeza y murmurando algunas palabras, que son de condolencia o aprecios hacia el muerto. Takao no entiende nada pero permanece en respetuoso silencio a corta distancia de Kai.

Hace cinco meses fue el primer aniversario luctuoso de su abuelo. Hubo una breve ceremonia, después los vecinos, conocidos, su familia y sus amigos acudieron con flores que después depositaron en la tumba. Daba gusto ver cuántas había. Antes de irse del cementerio hubo una ronda en la que los asistentes ofrecieron las condolencias a la familia, fueron palabras amables y de respeto a la memoria del muerto, Takao no pudo evitar llorar, tampoco su papá. Después fueron a casa, otra vez hubo un carnaval en el patio de los Kinomiya. No faltaron de nuevo los que dijeron que era una falta de respeto, que era como celebrar una muerte, y Takao coincidió parcialmente con ellos, era una celebración, celebraron a una persona que aunque estaba muerta, aún querían tanto como para festejar su memoria. Hacer una fiesta de esa clase tenía perfecto sentido para él.

Ahora no sabe exactamente qué está pasando. Porque esto no es una fiesta, pero tampoco parece ser una ceremonia luctuosa.

Los asistentes gradualmente van desapareciendo, regresan a sus autos, al final sólo quedan Kai y su papá, bueno y Takao, que no sabe si correr de regreso al auto, ocultarse o qué hacer, siente que no debería estar ahí, no cuando ve a Kai colocarse delante de la lápida y encender una vela, misma que deja sobre la piedra. Su papá hace algo parecido, y ambos se quedan frente a ella. En ese momento Takao decide esperar un poco más lejos, consciente que ése es un momento que es sólo para ellos dos, y él —por más inadaptado que sea al entorno— no tiene derecho a interrumpir.

En su espera piensa en otra notable diferencia entre lo que fue la ceremonia de su abuelo y ésta, en aquel entonces se notaban las emociones, acá no parece haber nada. Quizá algo tenga que ver que el abuelo de Kai murió hace cuatro años, y el suyo apenas hace uno. Aunque algo le dice que eso no es precisamente la verdad.

—Takao —la voz de Kai lo saca de sus pensamientos—, vámonos.  
Sacude la cabeza y asiente, apresura el paso hasta colocarse al lado de Kai. El papá de Kai ha desaparecido, y sólo ellos dos van de regreso al auto.

—¿Y ahora qué? —pregunta ignorando el hecho de que ha oscurecido y están en un cementerio.

—Una recepción y ya.

Supone que no podía esperar otra cosa, la comida parece requisito indispensable para esa conmemoraciones.

Abordan el auto y Kai conduce a lo largo de la calzada hasta una amplia carretera, recorren camino cerca de veinte minutos hasta entrar a un lujoso barrio que reaviva el nerviosismo de Takao. Cruzan unas pesadas puertas de hierro que dan paso a un camino pavimentado que recorre una amplia porción de jardines y después decanta en una suntuosa mansión, Takao ve que también hay autos alineados a un costado del camino, supone que son los mismos del cementerio. Kai se estaciona justo delante de la entrada donde un hombre abre las puertas del auto y con un ademán les indica la entrada después de hacer una reverencia.

Takao consigue suprimir la sonrisa nerviosa al recibir el gesto de servidumbre, se asegura de que su aspecto sea lo mejor posible, pasa de nuevo saliva y empieza a caminar, sólo que esta vez nota que Kai no ha dado un sólo paso y lo mira con aprensión.

—Vamos —es lo único que Hiwatari dice y retoma el paso.

Takao creía que conocía lo acaudalados que son Kai y su familia, mas la suntuosidad de la casa le quita el aliento, hace lo mejor que puede para controlar su asombro y no separarse de Kai, que camina —como es de esperarse— como si nada le importara. Finalmente llegan a un gran salón que está repleto de gente, hay meseros que se mueven por todos lados con charolas con bocadillos y bebidas en copas largas, supone que ahí no conseguirá una hamburguesa y un refresco de manzana. Toma con ansiedad un par de bocadillos que le son ofrecidos y una copa, mordisquea el primero y una vez que está de acuerdo que es comestible, lo traga por completo, después viene un tentativo sorbo a la bebida, que —supone después de ver demasiadas películas— es champagne. Claro que no sabe si es buena o es barata. Tiene experiencia en el consumo de alcohol, pero principalmente de sus fiestas universitarias, en las que bastaba que la bebida cumpliera su objetivo, y si no quedabas ciego después de consumirlo, eras afortunado.

Kai rechaza la comida y bebida, se ubica en un rincón y observa a los demás.  
—Hay sillones por allá —señala una esquina.  
Takao agradecería mucho poder sentarse un rato, pero eso significaría dejar a Kai solo y supone que no es lo más cortés. A él nadie lo dejó solo hace cinco meses.

—No, estoy bien, además esto no está tan mal —replica mientras levanta la copa vacía.

Kai hace un ademán con una mano y dos meseros se acercan de inmediato, uno le ofrece una nueva copa, y otro más comida.

—Deja esto aquí, que sirvan el resto, aceleremos esto —dice su amigo.

Los meseros asienten y se retiran, Takao no tiene nada de qué quejarse, le ha hallado gusto a la champagne y los bocadillos —aunque extraños— no son malos.

Repasa en las razones por las que está ahí, en el aniversario luctuoso de Souichiro Hiwatari. Se alegra haber sido insistente y desconsiderado, de hablar antes de pensar y decir lo primero que le vino en la cabeza. El motivo principal por el que Kai ha consentido traerlo.

Hace cinco meses, una vez que la celebración de su abuelo terminó todos se reunieron en la sala, hablaron de toda clase de cosas —no recuerda mucho— pero en algún momento de la conversación, Max propuso hacer un viaje juntos, después de que cada uno revisó sus agendas y compromisos, acordaron que el momento idóneo era en septiembre, Kai simplemente dijo que no podía. Después de insistir Kai explicó —para sorpresa de todos— que tenía que asistir al aniversario luctuoso de su abuelo, pero que los alcanzaría a donde fuera que decidieran ir. Los demás parecieron conformes —en realidad no, pero era regla general que nadie preguntaba nada sobre el abuelo de Kai, al menos no después de lo que ocurrió cuando lo vieron en el patio de los Kinomiya por primera vez*—, aunque claro, Takao nunca había sido el más perceptivo de todos —o quizá sí, a veces hasta a él le sorprendía su brillantez.

Así que Takao no sólo hizo una pregunta, hizo varias, y lo más inesperado y casi aterrador, fue que Kai respondió a muchas de ellas, y no con la irritación que acostumbraba, sino con un tono seco que no era precisamente grato pero tampoco parecía presagiar un asesinato.

Sin planearlo ni pensarlo, Takao se ofreció acompañarlo, y —como si no fueran suficientes sorpresas— Kai accedió.  
Takao aún recuerda con una sonrisa la estupefacción de los demás cuando Hiwatari le dijo dónde y cuándo se verían.

Así que cinco meses después, esa mañana del diez de septiembre, Takao acudió al aeropuerto de Tokio, aún con la sensación de que Kai había mentido y que en unos días Kai le llamaría, y le enviaría el link de un video en donde Takao aparecería desesperado esperando por alguien que jamás llegaría.

Mas no ocurrió así. Kai cumplió su palabra —como siempre— y lo llevó hasta Rusia en un cómodo avión privado, justo a tiempo para llegar al cementerio.

Será poco decir que Takao aún está digiriendo su shock.

—Kai

La voz lo saca de sus pensamientos y se gira a tiempo para ver a una chica, más bien una niña, llegar hasta Kai y… sonreírle, con tanta alegría que no lo abraza por el simple hecho de que es Kai, vaya que él conoce bien esa situación.

—Anzu —responde Kai—, pude ver que tu viaje fue bien.

La niña ríe avergonzada.

—Sé que no querías que te enviara fotografías, pero no pude resistirme, ¡todo fue espectacular! ¡gracias!

Decir que ese intercambio de palabras ha atraído la atención de Takao, es poco decir. Está estupefacto.

—Cumpliste tu parte del trato, lo mínimo que podía hacer era cumplir la mía.

—Sí, creo que sí —musita la niña.

Takao está tan absorto haciéndose preguntas sobre quién es esa niña que no se da cuenta que ella lo está viendo de pronto.

—¡Ah! —exclama ella— ¿eres…?, ¡Kai!

—Anzu, Takao Kinomiya, Takao, Anzu Nawabe.

La niña —ahora que la ve con atención, no puede tener más de doce años— se acerca con una actitud que conoce bastante bien — adora—, ella es una fan. Y con su mejor sonrisa se dispone a ser una _celebridad humilde_ como Hiromi suele decirle. No se resiste cuando ella lo toma del brazo y lo lleva fuera de la casa, Takao se admira de la velocidad con que la lengua de Anzu se mueve, parece no cansarse, emite palabra tras palabra con una velocidad que no había visto desde Daichi. Lo llena de preguntas y le pide que le cuente algunas de sus batallas más célebres. A cambio ella le cuenta de un viaje que hizo hace unas semanas al Caribe, Kai se lo pagó después de que hicieran un trato que implicaba unas cuantas condiciones que no eran nada sencillas. Al final le pide que se tome unas fotografías con ella.

—¿Y qué relación tienes tú con Kai?, ¿él no te cuenta nada de cuando éramos un equipo?

—¿Relación, Kai contarme algo? —pregunta ella confundida— Nah, él no suele decirme mucho, además me gusta que me den todos los detalles.

Takao asiente sonriente, Kai no es de los que se deshacen en narraciones.

—¿Y...?

—¿Kai y yo? Bueno… a él tampoco le gusta que le cuente a otra gente de nuestra relación.

Takao pasa saliva sin entender realmente, y no insiste. Regresan a la casa y cuando se acercan a donde dejaron a Kai, lo encuentran con dos hombres de alrededor de treinta. Escucha a Anzu gruñir.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Son Masaru y Keigo, mis hermanos. Son unos necios, les dije que no lo hicieran, pero seguramente Keigo fue el de la idea.

Takao no dice nada, simplemente sigue a la chica, nota con incomodidad que hay ciertos niveles de molestia entre ellos y Kai, no es una discusión pero conoce a Kai lo suficiente como para decir que está irritado.

—Chicos no deberían estar aquí. Vamos, mamá debe estar buscándonos.

—Ve tú —dice el mayor—, tenemos asuntos qué resolver con Kai.

—Tal vez, pero no es el lugar —musita Kai.

—¿Y si no es aquí, dónde? —arremete el mismo hombre.

—Donde corresponde. Ahora, si me disculpan.

—No —insiste el otro—, ¿tenemos que sacar una cita?, ¿es eso lo que vas a decir? No Kai, los negocios entre familia no deberían ser así.

A la mención de la palabra 'familia' Takao mira a su amigo, y ve a Kai sonreír. Reconoce esa sonrisa, y al parecer Anzu también, porque toma a los dos hombres de la mano y trata de retirarlos. Es una advertencia. Takao conoce la sonrisa porque es la que indica que Kai comienza a molestarse más allá de lo que podría considerarse _seguro,_ Rei fue quien primero aprendió a interpretarla porque indicaba que debía alejar lo más pronto posible a quien estuviera molestándolo —por lo regular a Takao y Daichi— antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas.

Al principio Takao y Daichi no eran los más perceptivos, gradualmente entendieron qué era lo más sano. Al parecer estos dos aún no lo entienden porque no ceden a los pedido de Anzu, al menos el mayor que supone es Keigo.

Keigo y Kai tienen una batalla de miradas y tensos silencios, cuando parece que las cosas no pueden ser peores. Keigo decide hablar, ¡oh, cuántas memorias trae esto para Takao!

—No cabrón —escupe el mayor y la tensión es casi insoportable—, hablarás conmigo ahora.

Kai arquea una ceja y sus labios se curvan casi imperceptiblemente.

—¿Demandas algo de mi?

La pregunta es meramente retórica, Takao pasa saliva y se pregunta si debe detener a Kai o tomar a Anzu y correr muy lejos.

Aterradoramente, Kai no hace nada.

—No es el momento ni el lugar. Respetarás la conmemoración luctuosa de mi abuelo, y si aún deseas tener alguna clase de poder ya sea de voz o voto en las empresas, te retirarás inmediatamente —dice Kai con una voz de mando que Takao pocas veces le ha oído.

El otro hombre, Masaru, toma el hombro de su hermano y Anzu no suelta su mano, ambos insistiéndole que lo escuche.

—No —insiste estúpidamente Keigo—, no voy a respetar nada de ese hijo de perra, no voy a ceder en mi pedido, sólo porque por una estúpida decisión de un anciano loco hemos sido limitados en nuestros derechos.

—Derechos, derechos —dice Kai socarronamente—, ¿derechos? mejor vete.

—¡Basta ya Keigo! —una nueva voz interrumpe—, llévenselo —dice la misma voz a Masaru y Anzu.

Takao no sabe qué hacer pero decide no moverse. Esta nueva persona es una mujer en edad madura, que —como es de esperarse— jamás ha visto.

—Se irá ahora mismo —dice ella en un tono conciliador mientras mira hacia atrás—, no te culpo si tratas de tomar represalia, pero espero pienses antes de hacerlo. Lo siento, claramente le dije que no trajera ese tema. Hablaré con su padre.

—No, es Keigo quien debiera entender y aceptar las cosas como son, ni tú ni yo decidimos que fueran así.

La mujer suelta un suspiro.

—Sí Kai, pero también deberías ser un poco más flexible, que tengas el derecho no significa que debas ejercerlo con tanta dureza.

Kai ríe.

—Claro que sí, fueron sus órdenes y creo que me gané ese _derecho_ como lo llamas.

La mujer inclina la cabeza y no toca más el tema.

—Está bien. Ya pasó el tiempo de hablar de esos temas, iré con ellos. Te veré después.

Ella le ofrece una sonrisa y Kai simplemente asiente. Takao permanece inmóvil en su lugar, entendiendo que esa mujer es de la misma alcurnia que Kai, de ésas que no consideran rudeza ni siquiera preguntar quién es él o pedirle a Kai que lo presente. Definitivamente no se acostumbrará a este mundo.

Una vez que se ha ido, se acerca un poco y lo contempla preguntándose si estará bien. Para su sorpresa, no se le ve ni remotamente molesto. Él estaría maldiciendo con sus peores palabras a ese tal Keigo.

—¿Y eso fue?

—La rama maternal de mi familia —explica Kai secamente—, esa mujer es mi madre, el par de idiotas los hijos de su esposo y Anzu, su hija en su nuevo matrimonio.

—¿Eh?

Kai ríe levemente.

—¿Aún hay que explicarte todo lentamente?

—No bromees —gruñe Takao—, es complicado.

—Sí lo sé —su amigo mira a la distancia—. Mi madre volvió a casarse hace más de quince años, el hombre con el que se casó tenía tres hijos de un matrimonio anterior, dos de ellos son Keigo y Masaru. Anzu y otro chico, Otani, son producto de esa nueva unión.

—O sea que son tus hermanos —dice sorprendido.

—No —responde Kai de facto—, son los hijos de mi madre, nada más.

—Pero…

—Ven —dice Kai y comienza a caminar.

No espera por él, aunque no es que Takao tenga que hacerse convencer, lo sigue de inmediato.

Kai lo guía entre los invitados, algunos levantan su copa o inclinan su cabeza a su encuentro, él replica con asentimientos similares. Takao se pregunta si ese comportamiento es habitual en Kai, porque si alguien le dice que sí, no lo creería. Aunque ni siquiera puede comparar lo que él era hace unos años a lo que es ahora.

Llegan hasta donde un grupo específico de personas, Takao reconoce de inmediato al padre de Kai. Pero no está solo.

—Kai, Takao, qué sorpresa. Me preguntaba dónde estaban —dice Susumu.

—Disfrutando la comida y la bebida —se apresura a decir Takao—, y hasta la compañía.

Kai sonríe y señala con la cabeza a la gente que acompaña a Susumu.

—Takao quiere conocer a tu familia.

Mira a Kai preguntándose cuándo dijo eso.

—Claro —sonríe Susumu y extiende un brazo atrayendo a una mujer—, ella es mi esposa Airi, y nuestros hijos Kokoa la mayor, Akihiro y Mai, la pequeña.

—Chicos, él es Takao Kinomiya, un amigo de Kai.

Takao sonríe cuando los tres mencionados sonríen también, por el modo en que el chico abre los ojos supone que también es un fan como lo es Anzu.

No se equivoca, el chico adelanta unos pasos tímidamente y pasa saliva.

—Es tu admirador —ríe Susumu.

—Bien, los veré más tarde —dice Kai y está por irse.

—Espera —lo detiene Kokoa—, Anzu me contó de su viaje y...

—¡Kokoa! —le reprende Airi.

—Está bien —concilia Kai—, ¿qué?

Takao no dice nada, aunque reconoce esa táctica de su amigo. Es claro que Kokoa quiere que Kai le de un viaje como a la otra chica, pero Kai no cederá hasta que la ella verbalice su petición y se explique. Kai lo hizo varias veces con él.

—Me preguntaba si… si… podríamos llegar a un acuerdo.

Su amigo sonríe.

—Si Anzu te habló de las condiciones y las aceptas, sí, podríamos llegar a un acuerdo. Pero no ahora.

A diferencia de Keigo, Kokoa parece entender a la perfección el concepto con el que Kai define su espacio personal.

—Gracias —dice nada más.

Kai asiente y se retira, Takao no lo sigue porque sabe que su deber como leyenda del deporte está con sus admiradores. Sí, quiere alimentar un poco su ego.

Como Anzu, la familia del padre de Kai se divierte escuchándolo. Al cabo de casi una hora, ellos deciden que es hora de irse, todos se despiden animosamente de Takao, que se siente más entusiasmado que nunca, lo último que esperaba de un evento como éste era terminar riendo mientras narra sus mejores aventuras. Se van, aunque Susumu se queda con él, y Takao se pregunta a qué puede deberse, quizá espera a Kai.

El hombre le toma por el hombro y lo guía hasta otra habitación, cierra la puerta detrás suyo y Takao trata de disimular su repentino nerviosismo.

—¿Señor Hiwatari? —pregunta confundido.

—No, no Hiwatari, Osagawa —dice el hombre pensativo—, pero no, llámame Susumu.

—Bien… Susumu —por alguna razón, Takao siente que está cometiendo una gran falta de respeto.

—Oí que Keigo provocó a Kai. ¿Cómo respondió él?

—No hizo nada —explica Takao—, lo dejó hablar hasta que su madre intervino.

Susumu lo mira extrañado, como si no esperara esa respuesta. Después mira hacia otro lado, negando con la cabeza.

—Conociste a Anzu, ¿verdad?

Takao asiente.

—¿Qué te dijo Kai de ella?

—Que era la hija del nuevo matrimonio de su mamá, y que Keigo y Masaru eran los…

—Hijos del nuevo esposo de su madre… —completa Susumu—, sí, no ha cambiado eso.

De pronto siente curiosidad, pero ha aprendido a no hacer preguntas fuera de lugar —sobre todo si se relacionan con temas sensibles para otros, o tiene que ver con Kai—. Se queda callado mientras mira al hombre repasar sus pensamientos, ni siquiera se atreve a intervenir. Susumu se ve demasiado hundido en sus cavilaciones.

—Mi padre no fue un hombre bueno —musita Susumu—, pudimos haber sido una de las familias más poderosas de todo Japón si no fuera por él.

—Ya son una de las familias más poderosas… —dice Takao sin pensar. Al instante quiere morderse la lengua.

Para su sorpresa, el padre de Kai sonríe.

—No, eso no es cierto. Kai es un hombre poderoso.

Takao se abstiene de reiterar su opinión, porque se da cuenta que el tema no es del agrado del hombre.

—Eres un buen amigo para mi hijo, te agradezco por eso.

—¿Amigo? —dice Takao con una sonrisa—, creo que Kai jamás me ha llamado así.

—No, pero no tiene que hacerlo, y definitivamente dudo que lo haga —agrega con una sonrisa—. Pero estás aquí, y debes saber que ésa es prueba suficiente.

Takao no sabe qué contestar.

—Ése, Yuriy y sus compañeros también son sus amigos —sigue Susumu aunque ya no con una sonrisa—, no son la clase de personas que me agradan como amigos de Kai pero eso no lo decido yo. Como sea, no son del tipo que debe traerse a un evento como éste.

Takao no puede estar más de acuerdo, ya puede imaginar a Yuriy, Boris y los otros asustando, amenazando o simplemente intimidando a los asistentes, definitivamente no son la clase de gente que uno invita a un aniversario luctuoso. Sonríe.

—Tú y tus amigos son diferentes, desde el principio supe que eran una buena influencia para Kai, aún si mi padre opinaba lo contrario.

La sonrisa disminuye, la diversión de imaginar el atípico cuadro de los rusos asistiendo a ese evento, se esfuma cuando percibe el desdén por ellos, el desacuerdo con algunas decisiones de Kai, la idea de que ellos —él y los demás— son mejor opción que los rusos. No es la primera vez, han sido muchas veces, que se encuentra con esa actitud hacia Kai, y normalmente ya no le molesta, pero que sea el padre del mismo el que lo diga, sí le genera cierta irritación.

—Yuriy y los otros son la clase de gente que él necesita en ocasiones, momentos en los que nosotros no podemos serle de utilidad —dice sin pensar—, creo que son más los momentos que él necesita de ellos que de nosotros.

El gesto de Susumu le obliga a detenerse y repasar sus propias palabras, se sorprende al darse cuenta de lo acertado que es eso.

—Lo siento, no quise decirlo, pero sí, tienes razón. Al final, yo soy uno de los culpables que todo sea así.

Hay silencio. Takao empieza a ponerse nervioso cuando ve que los ojos del hombre se han humedecido.

—Yo… —no sabe qué decir, sólo sabe que ese momento está siendo demasiado incómodo.

—Mi padre decidió que Kai es el único digno de llevar el apellido Hiwatari. Por disposición de él, ni yo ni mi esposa podemos usarlo, por tanto, ninguno de nuestros hijos. Para Kai, ninguno de ellos es su hermano, aún si Anzu, Otani y mis tres hijos técnicamente son sus medios hermanos —murmura con amargura—. No debe ser así, Kai no debería dejar que su resentimiento le nuble la posibilidad de tener una familia —Susumu lo mira—. Espero entiendas mi preocupación y, como su amigo, compartas mi interés por cambiar esa forma de pensar.

Takao meramente asiente, ejerciendo un sorprendente control sobre su enojo en incremento.

—Eres una buena persona, Takao Kinomiya. Ahora debo irme, mi familia debe estar esperándome. Hasta pronto.

—Hasta pronto señor Susumu.

Susumu lo mira un momento y asiente. Sale por la puerta dejando a Takao en silencio.

Aspira profundamente ventilando su molestia. No debería afectarle tanto las palabras de Susumu, no es novedad que la gente no esté de acuerdo con muchas de las actitudes de Kai, supone que el hecho de que sea su padre quien lo dice —y lo que dice— es motivo justificable, pero no por eso le agrada a Takao, se dice que —precisamente porque es su padre—, Susumu no debería criticar a Kai.

Se acerca a la puerta, antes de dar otro par de profundas respiraciones. Debe estar completamente tranquilo si no quiere que Kai descubra su estado y comience a hacer preguntas. Takao sonríe al darse cuenta de su actitud protectora hacia Kai.

—Supongo que alguien tiene que hacerlo —murmura para sí.

Al salir se da cuenta con pánico que todos los invitados se han ido. Mira ansioso alrededor pero solo ve a los meseros limpiar el lugar.

—Señor Kinomiya —dice un hombre con traje, sin duda un mayordomo—, el señor Hiwatari espera por usted en la azotea, sígame.

Takao se pregunta si no oyó mal, si no es terraza y no _azotea_. No dice nada, sigue al hombre por pasillos y escaleras, se cansa, esa casa es inmensa. Finalmente llegan a una estrecha escalera que el mayordomo le señala, como invitándole a subir. Él pasa saliva y asiente, siguiendo la indicación. Al cabo de unos segundos llega —en efecto— a la azotea, ubicada a una aterradora altura, misma que a Kai no parece importarle porque está tranquilamente recostado. Takao avanza con cautela, intimidado por la altura y la irregularidad del techo.

—Tranquilízate, son sólo cuatro pisos —dice Kai.

Cuando finalmente llega a su lado, se desploma conteniendo el suspiro de alivio, después reconoce con vergüenza que son sólo unos metros de distancia los que ha caminado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta mientras se acomoda.

—Preparo la conquista del mundo mientras practico mi alemán y bebo —dice Kai.

—Gracioso —espeta—. Pensé que te habías ido.

—¿A dónde iba a ir si esta es mi casa?

Takao no replica, más que irritado por la respuesta, inseguro de cómo lidiar con la comprensión de esa verdad.

—Sí bueno, de pronto te esfumaste, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera?

—¿Para qué querías que me quedara?, ¿para escuchar las mismas historias una y otra vez?

—¡Pero si fueron tiempos muy divertidos! —reclama indignado— No puedes negarlo.

—No lo niego, sólo apunto que no soporto tus narraciones.

—Amargado.

—Inmaduro.

Se quedan callados. Takao escucha servir líquido en dos vasos, le extiende uno. No tiene que oler el contenido para saber que es alcohol, sabe que Kai no estaría bebiendo té, en ese día, a esa hora y en ese lugar. Está seguro que no es aconsejable la ingesta de alcohol estando sobre el techo de una gran mansión, pero qué rayos, se dice que está bien, además hace tiempo que no necesita una bebida tanto como lo hace ahora, y supone que no le vendrá mal un poco, la última vez que bebió sin medida fue cuando informó a su familia que abandonaría temporalmente la universidad. Ese día Hiro y él arrasaron con la cantina del abuelo, hay fotos vergonzosas.

Le da un sorbo, no es vodka, es escocés, quizá otra botella tomada de las reservas McGregor. Beben, se quedan callados, él mira el panorama. La casa está en una zona poco habitada a las orillas de la ciudad, lo que permite ver el cielo estrellado. El espectáculo es grandioso.

—¿Qué le dijiste a mi padre cuando te pidió que me hicieras recapacitar de mi decisión de respetar la voluntad de mi abuelo?

La pregunta de Kai no lo toma por sorpresa, el alcohol le ha dormido los sentidos.

—Nada, se fue de inmediato, pero le habría dicho que no lo iba a hacer.

La réplica del otro tarda un poco, como si no esperara la respuesta de Takao.

—¿Y cómo es eso?

—Sólo tú sabes por qué haces lo que haces. Le habría dicho que no debería preocuparse por nada, que tienes un motivo y que aún si él no lo entiende, no le queda mas que respetarlo, porque no te hará cambiar de opinión.

Takao se anima a ver a Kai. La extrañeza en su gesto le resulta un poco ofensiva, porque es como si Kai no esperara esa clase de respuesta.

—Te dijo lo que ocurre con ellos y sus hijos.

—Sí.

—Y que ellos no son Hiwatari.

—Sí.

Ahora entiende por qué Susumu dijo que Kai era un hombre poderoso y no los Hiwatari una familia poderosa.

—Keigo y Masaru requieren de una inversión para iniciar un negocio, la verdad no es mucho, pero no les daré un solo dólar.

—¿Crees que será una pérdida?

—Posiblemente, su estrategia no es mala y con la suficiente asesoría puede ser un negocio interesante.

—Aún así no les darás nada.

—No.

—¿Sólo porque no?, ¿por que son ellos?

La pregunta de Takao no es acusatoria, sólo apunta los hechos. Kai ríe sardónicamente.

—No necesariamente, pero en el pedir está el dar, y es algo que deben aprender.

—Les estás dando una lección.

—¿Crees que tengo tiempo para eso? No, la verdad me importa poco su educación pero eso no significa que esté dispuesto a ignorar su estupidez.

Por alguna razón, eso le resulta vagamente familiar, piensa Takao con una sonrisa.

—No, supongo que no. Pero, ¿es verdad que tu abuelo dispuso eso?

—Sí.

Takao maldice al anciano, no debería pero le sorprende que aún estando muerto lo deteste, con esa decisión sigue imponiendo una soledad en Kai.

—Aunque si quisiera, podría cambiarlo o ignorarlo.

Kinomiya sonríe, claro, una regla no es sinónimo de imposición para Kai, aún una del viejo.

—Pero no lo haces. ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué debería? Sería como ignorar todos los años que me costó ganarme lo que tengo. Si el viejo dejó las cosas como las dejó fue por algo. Al menos por ahora, no estoy interesado en hacerlo.

—Tú papá parece no compartir tu opinión, él…

—Sí, lo sé, y no lo tomes a mal, es de esperarse, es un padre preocupado por sus hijos.

Takao no esperaba una respuesta así. Para ese momento —la hora, el tiempo que llevan ahí y el alcohol que han consumido—, esperaba que Kai comenzara a desvariar sobre sus resentimientos contra sus padres. No debe ser fácil lidiar con la idea que tus padres te dejaron, hayan iniciado nuevas familias, y esperen que convivas bien con ellas.

—También está preocupado por ti.

—Claro que sí, por mi estabilidad social y afectiva, y la estabilidad económica de sus otros hijos. Ya sé que dije que Anzu y los otros no son mis hermanos, pero no significa que niegue a mis padres.

—¿Entonces?

—Mi padre está preocupado porque cree que mi decisión es necedad, y que tarde o temprano terminará aislándome, que en un futuro no muy lejano seré como mi abuelo.

Poniéndolo de ese modo, ahora comprende la preocupación de Susumu, todo tiene perfecto sentido así, de seguir de ese modo, Kai será un hombre como su abuelo, y la idea le aterra.

—Pero puedes hacer las cosas diferentes —ofrece Kinomiya.

—Ya estoy haciendo las cosas diferentes.

Voltea a Kai, y nota una inusual sonrisa, que no es ni cínica ni sardónica, sino —se atreve a decir— triunfal.

—¿Y cómo es eso? —pregunta Takao un poco avergonzado de no entender.

—Aceptando lo que es y lo que no puede ser —dice Kai.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Takao hace algunos meses que Kai era capaz de mantener el control y actuar civilizadamente ante temas como su familia, su relación con su abuelo o… bueno, casi todo, no habría creído una sola palabra. Hasta el día de ayer, tendría sus dudas. Lo que ha visto hoy es una historia distinta. Hoy puede afirmar con plenitud que sí, su amigo _puede_ lidiar con esos temas sin que se altere su carácter. Reconoce que está admirado, a él aún le cuesta tocar el tema de su mamá o las ausencias de su padre.

—¿Me vas a decir que maduraste? —pregunta divertido.

—No seas ridículo, Takao —replica Kai con el mismo tono—. No soy la Madre Teresa, sólo aprendí a aceptar que no todo puede ser del modo en que quiero.

Si lo piensa Takao, ésa es una respuesta triste, porque al final, lo único que hizo Kai fue aprender a adaptarse a su entorno. No que no lo hiciera antes, pero antes había una necedad, una clara negación a resignarse a no poder tener lo que deseaba tener —aunque lo negara—. Ahora, no es que se resigne sino que prioriza, y —eso— es lo que Takao sí llamaría madurez —obligada, impuesta, conforme madurez—.

Le da otro sorbo a su vaso, obligándose a quedarse callado. Una vez más, no puede evitar comparar sus vidas y sentirse afortunado, aún con todo, si se compara con Kai, todo se ve mucho mejor en su vida. O al menos una gran parte, el factor dinero siempre será una diferencia. Quizá es cierto lo que dice Rei, que la vida quita pero también da, y supone que la compensación de Kai es una inmensa fortuna. Sólo —de verdad espera, ansía, él se asegurará— que eso no sea lo que marque el camino inminente a ser como Souichiro. Aún es pronto para decirlo si ocurrirá o no, pero Rei le apuntó los motivos que hacen diferente a Kai de su abuelo, y el mayor —más inesperado— son ellos mismos. Ellos han ampliado el limitado panorama de Kai, en todos los aspectos.

—Si mi papá se volviera a casar, y tuviera hijos, no sé si me gustaría llamarlos mis hermanos.

Quiere darse un golpe, se da cuenta de lo que dice hasta que siente la mirada de Kai sobre él. Da aprisa otro sorbo y decide continuar para no parecer un tonto y un desconsiderado. Maldito alcohol.

—Apuesto que Hiro no tendría ningún problema, pero yo… creo que no me gustaría, claro que me agrada la idea de tener más hermanos pero, pero mi papá ya no sería sólo _mi_ papá, tendría que ver a otros llamarle así, sin que su mamá sea mi mamá.

 _¡Bien hecho, Takao!_ se dice, de pronto piensa que no es tan mala idea lanzarse al vacío, en vez de arreglar su estúpido discurso sólo está empeorándolo todo.

—No es fácil, no _fue_ fácil pero porque quieras que algo pase no siempre pasará, porque quieras tener algo, no significa que lo tendrás, sobre todo si no lo tuviste desde un principio.

Ahí está, la frustración reprimida, los deseos aplacados y la resignación del sobreviviente, el Kai que es porque otros lo obligaron a ser así.

El dinero ya no parece tan buena recompensa.

—No es lo que llamarían una vida feliz —murmura Kai viendo a la distancia—, pero siempre queda la satisfacción de poder negar tonterías a los necios —finaliza con una sonrisa.

O puede ser que sí. Takao suelta una carcajada, ésta es la razón por la que finalmente admite para sí mismo que admira a Kai. Porque su situación ya no lo supera, sino que —muy a su modo— halla compensación por lo que otros llamarían las injusticias que le tocó vivir. Y sí, no son necesariamente justas o agradables, pero a él no le importa, y ya no es sólo por su rebeldía nata sino porque sabe que tiene el poder de que no le importe.

—Así que consentiste ese viaje para Anzu pero no una inversión para Masaru y Keigo.

—Ya te decía, Anzu negoció, Keigo demandó. Así funcionan las cosas.

Takao quisiera decirle que no, que no necesariamente tienen que hacerlo así pero sería inútil. Kai es lo que Daichi llama un _bastardo_ , al que no le importa que le llamen así y disfruta comportarse como uno. A Daichi le gusta pensar que él también es uno, ciertamente su comportamiento deja claro eso, pero basta un llamado en voz alta de su madre para ponerle un alto al pelirrojo, en cambio a Kai, ya nada lo intimida.

Pasan otro rato en silencio, nota que Kai ha dejado de beber y él ha dejado de pasar su vaso para pedir más. No está ebrio pero está divertidamente mareado.

—Deberíamos ir adentro —dice mientras se incorpora—, creo que tengo hambre.

—¿Crees? —pregunta Kai burlón— ordenaré que enciendan todos los hornos.

—Gracioso —bufa Takao.

Con paso tambaleante pero firme entran de nuevo a la casa, bajan un par de pisos y Kai le guía hasta un extremo de un amplio pasillo. Takao sólo ansía que haya un baño en la habitación en la que vaya a dormir, porque le resulta aterradora la idea de salir al pasillo durante la madrugada. Finalmente llegan y Kai abre la puerta, indicándole que pase.

—Hay un teléfono si necesitas cualquier cosa, sólo llama y alguien vendrá. Aunque por favor no pidas comida, Takeru no está acostumbrado a cocinar de noche —dice Kai sarcásticamente—. Te veré mañana.

—Sí, gracias —Takao balbucea.

Ve a Kai alejarse en medio de la oscuridad. Entra a la habitación y después de brincar un poco en la cama —no puede evitarlo, es enorme— se deja caer mientras sigue pensando en todo lo ocurrido en el día. Hace diez años, cuando eran un par de muchachos conociendo el mundo, eran perfectos opuestos, los perfectos rivales incapaces de algo parecida a la amistad, ahora no son los mejores amigos, pero —aunque en esencia siguen siendo muy distintos— Takao se atreve a decir que han aprendido cosas del otro —y de muchos otros— y son mejores personas —aunque muchos discutirían el punto— porque se han complementado, las carencias se han llenado aprendiendo de otros. Takao reconoce que no sería quien es si no fuera por Rei, Kai y Max —y los demás—, y que hace una década ni siquiera se hubiera imaginado que sería así, como es ahora.

Al cabo de casi una hora, en el que pasa y repasa esos pensamientos, sin pensarlo, se pone de pie y sale en búsqueda de Kai, hay algo que debe decirle. Claro que salir de la habitación a esa hora de la madrugada es una verdadera tontería, pero no se da cuenta sino hasta que lleva unos minutos perdido. No conoce la casa, no sabe cuál es la habitación de Kai y todo está aterradoramente oscuro. Se niega a contemplar la idea de lo solitario que debe ser vivir ahí.

Camina sin sentido por casi veinte minutos, hace casi diez que se arrepintió de hacerlo, y si no ha regresado a su habitación es porque no recuerda donde está.

—¿Señor Kinomiya? —pregunta el que supone guarda la casa de noche, sacándole un susto.

—Sí, sí… ¿sabes dónde está Kai?

—Está en el estudio, por acá señor.

Takao agradece el susto de muerte, al menos ahora sabe dónde está Kai. El hombre le señala una amplia puerta cerca de las escaleras.

—Aunque no sé si sea buena idea interrumpirlo, señor.

—Gracias —Takao asiente, pasando saliva y diciéndose que no va a regresar.

Por más descabellado que sea, llama a la puerta para informar a Kai que está ahí.

—¿Qué ocurre, Takao? —se escucha la voz de su amigo.

—No, nada, bueno sí… hay algo que quiero decirte.

—¿Qué es?

Todo está oscuro, sólo la poca luz de la luna que se cuela por un ventanal ilumina el espacio. Identifica a Kai, sentado frente a un gran escritorio, un tablero de ajedrez delante suyo. Sin planearlo Takao se sienta del otro lado, aunque no espera que sea para jugar, no recuerda muy bien las reglas.

—¿Y? —presiona Kai en un murmullo.

Takao asiente, ignorando el tono cansado de Kai y todas las señales que le hacen preguntarse si Kai ha llorado, no lo va a comentar, ni siquiera va a pensar en ello.

—Quiero hacer un trato contigo —dice seguro de sí mismo.

—¿De verdad? —comenta Kai interesado—, ¿y qué quieres?

Niega la acusación de que quiere algo como Anzu, Kokoa o Keigo.

—En diez años, nos veremos de nuevo aquí o en mi casa, en la conmemoración de la muerte de mi abuelo.

—¿Y?

—No, nada más.

—¿Es el trato que quieres hacer conmigo? —pregunta Kai con descrédito, y Takao no lo culpa, seguro es lo más inusual que le han dicho últimamente.

—Sí

—¿Y por qué?

—Por que no sabemos qué pasará mañana, ni lo que haremos en cuatro o cinco años. Sólo quiero asegurarme que no aprovecharás el tiempo que pase para desaparecer, que en diez años seguiremos viéndonos.

—Está bien —dice Kai inseguro, quizá se pregunta si Takao no ha enloquecido.

—¡Perfecto! —exclama contento—. Ahora si me recuerdas dónde está mi habitación, te dejaré en paz.

—A la izquierda sobre el pasillo, dobla a la derecha en la primera esquina, la segunda puerta.

Vaya, no está tan lejos.

—Bueno, nos veremos mañana —agita un poco la mano despidiéndose y se dispone a salir.

—Takao —Kai lo llama y él se detiene—, gracias.

Eso es inesperado. Le vienen a la cabeza multitud de respuestas, pero sólo verbaliza una.

—Por nada.

Se va cerrando la puerta, no sin antes dar una última mirada a la solitaria estampa de Kai sentado a oscuras delante de ese tablero.

En la vida de Kai no todo es malo, pero tampoco todo es bueno.

.

A la mañana siguiente parten temprano al aeropuerto, hacen una escala en China después van a Japón, para la tarde Takao está de regreso en casa. Hiromi le da la bienvenida con una gran abrazo, mismo que Takao devuelve sonriente. Ella le llena de preguntas, él responde sólo a unas. Ella entiende y ya no presiona. Max y Rei hablan por teléfono con él esa noche, también le hacen preguntas pero no presionan porque saben que Takao no dirá mucho, o al menos no a lo relacionado con su inusitado viaje a Rusia.

Antes de irse a dormir, Takao visita el dojo de su abuelo, se sienta en medio del gran salón de entrenamiento y aspira con profundidad, ese espacio que guarda tantos recuerdos, buenos y malos por igual, mismos que le han forjado. Sonríe al pensar en lo que han sido esos diez años desde que conoció a Max, Rei y Kai por primera vez, y lo que será en diez años cuando se vean. No que no se frecuenten en ese periodo de tiempo, pero le causa curiosidad pensar en cómo será, si tendrán ya hijos, si seguirán siendo parecidos a lo que son ahora.

Así como Kai hizo esa noche, Takao rememora el espacio que asocia con su abuelo, tiene una plática mental con él y finalmente decide ir a dormir.

Antes de apagar las luces sonríe.

* * *

Como en su momento fue Товарищи, visitando la tierra de la nostalgia, ésta es una historia proyectada como un two shot cuya continuación no sé cuándo pueda subir. Venida del ocio y sin ninguna pretensión, posiblemente sin sentido, sólo con el objetivo de pasar el rato.

Potencial continuación de "Adiós" y "El juego de las culpas". ¡Cómo hemos cambiado en 10 años!

Gracias por leer. :)


	2. II

**0000 - X - 0000**

 **oo II oo**

—Bienvenidos a Oslo, Scandinavian Airlines les agradece habernos elegido, esperamos verlos pronto —dice la amable voz del capitán una vez que el avión se ha detenido y las azafatas indican que está bien comenzar a descender.

Hiromi le da una mirada confundida, él se da cuenta que ella se siente insegura de cómo proceder, las amables indicaciones de las azafatas la ponen más nerviosa, y —tiene que reconocerlo— también a él. ,

Tras muchas horas de vuelo finalmente han llegado a Noruega, y lejos de ser un alivio sólo agrega más ansiedad a su estado, no sabe qué encontrará más allá de las puertas del aeropuerto. Ya debería estar acostumbrado después de lidiar con Kai por veinte años pero no puede hacerlo.

—¿Y ahora qué? —pregunta Hiromi en voz baja una vez que están en la sala de llegadas esperando sus maletas, aprovechando que Makoto está entretenido mirando la banda por donde llegará su equipaje.

—Supongo que debe haber alguien esperándonos —contesta.

—¿¡Supones!? —exclama su esposa, aunque tiene la precaución de no levantar la voz, ninguno quiere que Makoto sepa que ninguno de sus padres sabe exactamente a dónde van a llegar, o cómo hacerlo.

—Pues sí, Kai no fue muy explicativo.

—Kai no fue nada explicativo —revira ella—, te envió los boletos sin ninguna otra explicación, pudiste al menos pedirle un número de teléfono.

—Ya tengo dos números de teléfono…

—Sí, uno de Japón y uno de Rusia, mismos que casi no contesta y al parecer ahora están muertos —gruñe la morena.

—Eso significa que no puede estar en Rusia o Japón.

—Exacto, pero que puede estar en América o cualquier otro sitio y no aquí.

—Tranquila, ya veremos qué hacer.

—Te recuerdo que no tenemos el dinero suficiente para pagarnos unas vacaciones aquí.

—Ya sé, ya lo arreglaremos.

Por su gesto, Takao sabe que ella no le cree mucho pero decide confiar —no que le quede opción— en sus palabras, después de todo, y a pesar de todas las dificultades, él jamás le ha fallado.

—¡Papá, mamá! llegaron —Makoto grita cuando distingue las coloridas maletas.

Los Kinomiya retoman su equipaje y —exactamente no sabiendo qué más hacer— salen de la terminal aérea, que no varía mucho de otras en las que han estado, pero la incertidumbre de no saber si alguien espera por ellos les hace ponerse más nerviosos, al menos los adultos, Takao sabe que Makoto ni siquiera se da cuenta de eso.

Takao revisa con ansiedad los automóviles estacionados, repasa una y otra vez, en búsqueda de Kai pero no halla nada. Finalmente —y tras varios minutos de sufrimiento emocional— distingue un rostro que se le antoja conocido, sólo que no puede definir por qué.

—¿No es ese Sergei? —pregunta Hiromi confirmando sus sospechas.

Un poderoso alivio le recorre y trata de no correr hacia el ruso. Da una señal a su esposa e hijo y con toda la dignidad que puede manejar se acerca a Petrov con la desesperada esperanza que él sea su contacto con Kai, es demasiada coincidencia que él y ellos están ahí, pero ha aprendido que con los rusos no todo siempre es como se ve.

—¡Sergei, qué sorpresa!, ¿Kai no vendrá? —exclama Takao para traer la atención del hombre que para ese momento le da la espalda.

El ruso se gira para verlo, lo contempla un instante, haciéndole pensar a Takao que trata de recordarlo.

—¿Kai? —pregunta Petrov confundido— no, ¿por qué iba a venir Kai?, ¿quedaron de verse aquí?

Takao palidece y se abstiene de ver a Hiromi, que debe vestir un gesto similar al suyo. Hay un largo silencio que es roto por un grito emocionado de Makoto, y ladridos… muchos ladridos.

—¿Son tuyos? —pregunta su hijo—. ¡mira mamá, papá!

Los dos padres voltean hacia el pequeño que agita una mano hacia tres perros que se encuentran en la parte trasera de la camioneta junto a la que está Sergei. Hiromi corre a detener al chico antes de que toque a alguno de los tres canes que se asoman, son dos pequeños y uno de tamaño mediano.

—¡Makoto! —reprocha Hiromi— ten cuidado, pueden ser peligrosos.

—No más que Boris o ese pelirrojo que muerde a la gente…

—Daichi —señala Takao.

—Ése precisamente —comenta Sergei sin darle mucha importancia—. Y volviendo al tema, ¿qué hacen aquí?

—Ya te lo dijo —espeta Hiromi—, esperamos a Kai.

Takao mira a Hiromi, incrédulo, ya sabe que a ella no le agradan los rusos a pesar de los muchos años que lleva conociéndolos, pero no puede creer que no se de cuenta que no pueden darse el lujo de insultar a su única persona conocida en ese sitio, y que si hace enojar a Petrov, éste no dudará ni un poco en dejarlos ahí varados.

—Así que —comienza con una sonrisa—, ¿él te envío para que nos llevaras?

Está más acostumbrado a las bromas de Boris, Sergei suele ser más parco y los evita casi siempre, no sabe si el gesto sorprendido de éste es burla o es sincero, malditos rusos y su limitada capacidad gesticular.

—No he visto a Kai en casi medio año —declara sin alterar ni un poco la voz—, ¿les dijo que los vería aquí?

—No —responde Takao esforzándose por controlar el temblor en su voz—, nos envío los boletos de avión.

—Y ustedes los ocuparon sin preguntar antes.

—Sí.

La risa socarrona no genera enojo en Takao, genera pánico.

—No serían los primeros a los que les hace eso —se burla el ruso—, ya lo ha hecho con inversionistas, los hijos de sus padres y, en general, gente que desea evitar.

Takao y Hiromi se miran, entre el pánico y la ira ambos voltean a Makoto que hace caso omiso de todo hasta ahora, incluso apenas se dan cuenta que ha trepado a la parte trasera de la camioneta y juega con los perros, vaya padres descuidados.

Hiromi lanza un grito, Takao un gruñido por la exageración de ella, y mira a Sergei.

—Es broma, ¿no?

—Que Kai les haya enviado boletos, seguramente. Que haya hecho eso a otras personas, la verdad no.

Takao tuerce la boca, claro que no, Kai no es muy sutil al momento de expresar desagrado por gente indeseable, pero le cuesta creer que se lo haga a él, bueno, la verdad tampoco es que no imagine a Kai haciéndole eso, pero no si viaja con Makoto.

—Pero puedo llevarlos conmigo, si quieren. No creo que le siente bien al chico estar demasiado tiempo fuera sin la ropa adecuada.

Takao trata de no sonreír, viendo hacia dónde se dirige todo.

—Sí por favor.

—Vamos entonces —Sergei finaliza encogiéndose de hombros.

Malditos rusos y su limitada capacidad gesticular, pero también, por su lealtad a Kai.

—Iremos con él Hiromi, vayamos por las maletas, Makoto, espera aquí.

Takao sabe que no necesita de ninguna indicación, su hijo ni siquiera lo escucha porque sigue arriba de la camioneta jugando con los perros.

Una vez que guardan el equipaje, Takao presenta a Makoto con Sergei, al principio intimidado por la notable altura del ruso, la timidez pasa a segundo plano cuando los Kinomiya descubren un cuarto perro —uno que Takao piensa por un momento es un oso o algo parecido, ¡es enorme!— sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

—¡Quiero ir con el perro! —declara su hijo inmediatamente.

—¿Por qué no? —replica Sergei abriéndole la puerta sin que Hiromi se atreva a protestar.

Takao ve la felicidad con la que su hijo sube y se acomoda al lado del enorme can, eso es suficiente para que no se atreva a decir nada sobre la imprudencia de permitir a su pequeño viajar en la parte de enfrente, con un perro y un posible homicida —aunque ésa es una característica más aplicable a Boris—. Hace mucho que reconoció que perdió la batalla entre el sentido común y darle gusto a su hijo.

Arrancan cuando Takao y Hiromi se acomodan en el asiento trasero.

—Así que eres amigo de Gou, ¿no?

—Sí, sí señor, aunque casi no nos vemos, es uno de mis mejores amigos.

Sergei ríe y asiente.

—Apuesto que sí, pero llámame Sergei, y este amigo es Yerik.

Se da cuenta que Hiromi trata de tomar parte en la plática, pero siempre se ha sentido intimidada por los rusos, él también quiere hacerlo pero le agrada el modo en que su hijo ha comenzado a hablar con más confianza a Sergei, siempre ha querido que Makoto viva experiencias nuevas, y supone que ésta sin duda puede motivar muchas cosas nuevas para él.

Después de unos veinte minutos, Sergei comienza a hablarle de su pequeña jauría, se pregunta qué ha pasado que Hiromi ya no parece ansiosa por intervenir en la conversación, y la descubre prácticamente pegada a la ventana, antes de que pueda decirle algo, Takao presta atención a lo que hay más allá del vidrio y por lo que resta del camino no presta atención a nada de lo que se dice entre su hijo y el ruso, toda su atención vuela al paisaje. Durante casi dos horas se ve rodeado de grandes bosques, amplias llanuras y vistas del mar dignas de postal, poco a poco ve grandes elevaciones de roca fusionarse con el entorno, son como montañas pero todas terminan en escarpadas paredes de piedra. Su camino los lleva a internarse entre los árboles, nota cómo la inclinación del terreno cambia, supone que están subiendo una de esas pequeñas montañas, por un largo rato sólo ve árboles a su alrededor, después distingue casas dispersas, se detienen finalmente delante de una de ellas.

Supone que debe ser la casa de Sergei, pero cuando ve una persona a punto de subir a un auto delante de la propiedad entiende que no es la casa de Petrov, es la de Kai.

—Oye Makoto, ¿por qué no llevas a Yerik con los demás?

Antes de que él o Hiromi puedan protestar, su hijo ha bajado de la camioneta con el gran perro mientras los tres de la parte trasera comienzan a ladrar animados. Sergei voltea a ellos.

—Pretendía entrar a la casa con ustedes, pero ya ven. Baba yaga aún está aquí, y saben que no me acerco a menos de cinco metros de ella.

Hiromi trata de contener la risita al oír el sobrenombre, no tiene éxito, sin embargo la sonrisa desaparece cuando comprende —como él— que ellos tendrán que lidiar con ella.

—Todo era una broma, ¿verdad? —pregunta Takao.

—Kai no es el único con derecho a divertirse. Ésta es la casa de Kai.

Sergei les ayuda a bajar su equipaje, lo deja a un lado de ellos y agita la mano despidiéndose de Makoto.

—Te veremos después chico —dice y sube a la camioneta, los cuatro perros suben a la parte trasera y arranca.

Makoto se había acercado a la casa, no es sino hasta que Sergei se ha ido que se percata de la mujer a un lado del carro delante de la casa. Ella lo contempla con la misma curiosidad que él a ella, y Takao se queda tan perplejo como ellos, Hiromi no está en mejor estado.

—¿Quién eres?—pregunta su hijo.

—Soy la mamá de Gou, y tú debes ser Makoto Kinomiya, ¿no?

Takao da una mirada a Hiromi. Los dos asienten al unísono y se dan valor el uno al otro para confrontar a la bruja con la que Kai decidió casarse. Aunque ésa es una palabra quizá demasiado grande para lo que esos dos tienen, hay un papel que los declara un matrimonio, un chico que nació de dicho matrimonio y ocasionalmente se les ve juntos, pero pareciera que eso es lo único que les hace llamarse una familia. El hecho de que ella siga manteniendo su apellido no habla muy bien, Takao sabe que difícilmente puede compararse a lo que ellos tienen.

Se acercan, quedan frente a frente con la espigada trigueña que en apariencia poco tiene que ver con la imagen de la bruja del folclor eslavo, o Baba yaga que es como la llaman ellos y los rusos, pero que en personalidad, le queda a la perfección.

La mujer los mira, no se molesta en ocultar su irritación, fija la vista en Makoto que ya ha tomado las manos de sus padres. Se inclina delante del chico y con una sonrisa que ninguno puede creersincera, le dice.

—Gou me ha hablado mucho de ti, y me alegra que puedas venir a visitarlo, lamento no poder estar para conocerte mejor pero espero que se diviertan mucho.

—Gracias señora Hiwatari —dice Makoto con una reverencia cortés.

—Oh, no pequeño, no soy Hiwatari, soy Kassovitz, pero llámame Alka. Hasta pronto.

—¡Adiós Alka! —exclama el chico y agita la mano animadamente.

Takao sigue con la mirada a la mujer que aborda el auto y arranca, en ese instante razona que ella no les dirigió una sola palabra, como si ni siquiera estuvieran ahí.

Ya lo decía, una bruja en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Sabe que Kai sabe que ellos la llaman así, pero tampoco es que haya hecho por cambiarlo, Kai simplemente hizo lo más sano, jamás la ha llevado con él a ninguna de sus reuniones. La boda fue la primera y única experiencia que ellos necesitaron para saber que la distancia entre ellos era lo mejor.

—Así que —comienza Takao pero se queda callado.

Ahora que sabe que sí, esa casa sí es la de Kai —aunque sigue diciéndose que no es lo que esperaba—, pero sus únicos dos posibles contactos han desaparecido.

—¿Dónde está Gou?, ¿no está en casa?

Hiromi lanza un bufido y llama a la puerta, no pudiendo contenerse más.

Algunos segundos después ésta se abre y un par de curiosos ojos se asoman, parpadean algunas veces como no creyendo lo que ven y una sonrisa ilumina la mirada y el infantil rostro que les da la bienvenida.

—¡Makoto! —grita Gou—, ¡de verdad papá lo hizo!

Makoto no es menos efusivo que el pequeño Hiwatari, grita aún más fuerte y brinca hasta llegar a su amigo, ríen por un momento mientras se ven como aún no creyendo que el otro está delante de ellos, Takao lo admite, es una escena adorable.

Gou parece reaccionar y los mira con ansiedad, enrojece levemente e inclina la cabeza.

—Lo siento, bienvenidos, papá está hablando por teléfono pero pasen, vendrá en cuanto termine. Señor Takao, señora Hiromi —finaliza el pequeño con una reverencia perfecta.

Takao sonríe, le encanta este niño, no sólo porque es adorable, sino porque tiene esa manía de llamarles 'señor' cuando Lin y Makoto les llaman 'tíos', le hace sentir importante. Aunque a Hiromi no le agrada nada, insiste en que le hace sentir mayor, pero claro que eso no se lo dirá a Gou, el chico ya es de por sí el más tímido de los tres niños como para que ella le cuestione sus modos.

—Gracias Gou —comienza Takao—, ¿aquí vives entonces? Vimos a tu mamá antes de salir.

—Sí, tiene que tomar un vuelo pero regresará en dos días.

Takao suspira tranquilo, ellos se van en dos días. En ese momento se percata del incómodo silencio, y no le extraña, un niño de cuatro años no es precisamente el anfitrión más elocuente.

—Me gusta tu casa —dice con una sonrisa—, es bonita.

—¿Aquí vives siempre?

El chico asiente, y cierra los ojos como si tratara de recordar algo.

—Verano y la mayor parte del otoño —explica—, en invierno vamos a Japón o Rusia. Aunque papá dice que tal vez este año no, si Katinka nace a finales de octubre nos quedaremos.

—¿Katinka? —pregunta Hiromi.

—La hija de Yuriy.

En esas cuatro palabras hay una pléyade de información de la que el chico no parece estar consciente, y Takao quiere hacer preguntas y nota que Hiromi también pero ya sabe que a Gou no le gusta ser objeto de atención, mucho menos ser cuestionado con insistencia y tiene que ahogarse la curiosidad, con un apretón de manos y un asentimiento, le dice a Hiromi que también se contenga.

—¡Quiero conocer tu habitación! —grita Makoto que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio.

—Espera —responde el pequeño Hiwatari y mira a los adultos—, papá no me deja entrar solo a la cocina, pero ustedes sí pueden, sírvanse lo que quieran, con confianza —finaliza con una mano extendida al área que evidentemente es la cocina, después ve a Makoto— ¡Vamos!.

Makoto lo sigue de inmediato,Takao se queda mudo, se pregunta por enésima vez si de verdad Gou es hijo de Kai y Baba yaga, Gou es terriblemente cortés, cosa que sus padres evidentemente no son, lo que lo hace más adorable todavía.

Y bueno, la invitación de Gou no llega a oídos sordos, Takao acude al refrigerador y lo abre de par en par, embobado momentáneamente por la diversidad de alimentos que contiene, y no lo duda, toda la aprensión y nerviosismo acumulados durante el viaje han mutado en un hambre fatal.

—Eres increíble —musita Hiromi que se ha limitado a tomar una lata de refresco.

Aunque a los pocos minutos ha comenzado a robar pequeñas porciones de lo que Takao ha sacado, él no dice nada, es lo habitual, que ella se indigne de sus costumbres y después se aproveche de ellas.

Pasa el tiempo, ni Makoto ni Gou regresan, Kai no aparece, comienzan a mostrarse nerviosos. Pasan más minutos, se han quedado callados, el único sonido es, bueno, no hay sonidos, hasta que distinguen una voz lejana, ansiosos se acercan a lo que puede pasar como un gran ventanal pero resulta ser una puerta que da acceso a la parte trasera de la casa.

Con una mirada ambos acuerdan seguir adelante, aunque Kai lo tome como una violación a la privacidad de su hogar, pero siendo sinceros si el asalto al refrigerador no le ofende, difícilmente traspasar una puerta lo hará.

Una vez fuera la voz es más clara, no hay interlocutor así que Takao supone que es una llamada telefónica, no le toma mucho darse cuenta que se trata de Kai, lo busca con la mirada, y en su revisión visual nota que la casa tiene una forma curiosa, porque hay una parte que se extiende formando una 'L', y justo en el extremo más lejano halla a Kai, caminando de un lado a otro de lo que puede considerarse un pasillo que une ambas partes de la casa, mientras habla con rapidez.

Lo contempla por un momento, no es que no se haya acostumbrado a las distintas facetas de Kai, pero reconoce que casi siempre ve la misma, el Kai cauto, cínico y tranquilo, muy pocas veces al padre, y prácticamente nunca, el empresario, que sin duda es el que ahora está ahí.

Sus miradas se cruzan unos segundos, para que luego Kai fije la vista en la pantalla de la tableta que lleva en las manos sin dejar de hablar. Takao no se ofende, no cuando Kai ha hecho cosas similares —o peores— en las dos décadas de conocerse.

Takao vuelve la vista a la casa, se repite que no era lo que esperaba de la residencia Hiwatari, estaba seguro que no encontraría una mansión como la de Rusia, pero tampoco esperaba esta propiedad que es incluso más pequeña que su propia casa. Es bonita claro, elegante con mobiliario moderno, pero no le hace pensar en la casa familiar de un millonario —o quizá sólo ha visto demasiadas películas y televisión—, ciertamente la vida de Hiwatari dista un poco de cualquier estándar.

Mira alrededor, ni siquiera el entorno es lo que pudiera calificarse como atractivo. Hay muchos árboles en un lado y otro, son enormes y frondosos pero… recuerda el paisaje que recorrieron y de todos los lugares en donde pudo haber construido para tener una gran vista, fue a hacerlo ahí, donde sólo se ven árboles. Pero tampoco es que espere que Kai actúe como otros.

Hiromi se ha quedado detenida unos metros más adelante, en la parte más lejana de la casa, en el extremo del pasillo por el que camina Kai y en el que hay un barandal que no parece tener sentido. Algo debió llamar su atención porque ella no suele quedarse quieta. No la llama, camina hacia ella.

Todos los pensamientos que ha tenido sobre la casa, Kai y el entorno de pronto son hechos a un lado con fuerza cuando la alcanza.

Quizá la casa es pequeña, de forma graciosa y sin nada sobresaliente, hay muchos árboles pero ahora entiende por qué la casa está ahí y no en otro sitio.

Se dio cuenta que la última parte del camino indicó que subían una pendiente, y es obvio que desde la parte más alta hay la posibilidad de contemplar todo el lugar, pero la vista que tiene desde el patio trasero de Kai es… No halla las palabras para describirlo. No es una simple colina, es una gran elevación que termina en un acantilado y desde el cual cae un río —que ni siquiera había notado— formando una pequeña cascada; el acantilado no es una mera pared rocosa, sino que se conforma de varios bloques inmensos de piedra a los que sin duda se puede acceder con el equipo adecuado.

Siente unas ganas inmensas de bajar a una de esas rocas, pero se contiene, ya conoce a Makoto y sabe que no debe hacer cosas peligrosas delante suyo, porque su hijo querrá hacerlas, y cuando Takao le diga que no, y Makoto le pregunte por qué, Takao no tiene verdaderos argumentos, si le dice que porque es peligroso, el niño replicará que entonces por qué él lo hace, si le dice que porque es algo que sólo los mayores hacen, preguntará por qué los pequeños no… y así, y así… no es mera suposición, ya le ha pasado en diversas ocasiones.

Unas risas lo sacan de su ensimismamiento, y no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Da un codazo a Hiromi que se ha quedado embelesada como él.

—Creo que debemos entrar —murmura y ella reacciona al escuchar de nuevo las risas.

Al entrar confirma su sospecha de que son Makoto y Gou los que ríen. Ambos están en la cocina sobre la mesa echando ingredientes en un gran tazón, y Kai está con ellos —Takao no lo cree—, moviéndose con habilidad entre la estufa, el refrigerador y la mesa donde están los niños.

El matrimonio Kinomiya no se atreve a intervenir, ambos permanecen callados, saben que Kai se ha dado cuenta de ellos pero no los niños, y el cuadro es tan adorable que ningunos se atreve a romperlo.

—¡Listo señor Kai! —exclama Makoto.

—¡Listo papá!

—Ahora sólo hay que esperar, vayan —dice Kai sin verlos, está frente a la estufa atendiendo tres cosas a la vez.

Takao se da cuenta del momento en que su hijo nota su presencia y con una gran sonrisa le dice.

—El señor Kai nos enseña a cocinar papá, sabe cocinar más que tú mamá —ríe y se escurre lejos antes de que Hiromi estalle.

Lo cual pasa, claro, aunque Makoto se ha ido.

—No sabía que te gustara la cocina, Kai —comenta Hiromi en tono burlón.

Pero Kai no lo toma como ofensa, no este Kai, el de hace unos quince años la habría callado con una sola mirada, ahora él sólo habla sin verla.

—No es cuestión de gusto o disgusto, es algo que me distrae y permite compartir tiempo con Gou, no veo la necesidad de darle un calificativo.

Hiromi se queda callada, Takao se contiene la risa, no cabe duda que ella no conoce al otro como él ha llegado a conocerlo, y sí, ya esperaba una respuesta así, innecesariamente compleja que simplificada sería algo así como: _es algo que me gusta hacer con mi hijo._

Los chicos regresan después de lavarse las manos y ocupan un lugar en la mesa. Kai sirve una porción generosa a cada uno.

—Está delicioso, Kai —exclama Takao—, ¿qué es?

—Si realmente quieres disfrutarlo, no querrás saberlo.

Abre bastante los ojos y deja de comer, Hiromi le da un pequeño golpe en la espalda.

—Por favor Takao, casi acabas, no quieras hacerte ahora el muy digno.

Takao decide seguir los consejos de Kai y Hiromi, no hace más preguntas y sigue comiendo. Cuando acaban, Kai les dice que irán a la ciudad, tiene que comprar algunas cosas y para que ellos la conozcan. Así. el resto del día lo pasan en la ciudad de Oslo conociendo sus atractivos, cuando regresan, ya entrada la noche, Hiromi duerme con los dos niños en los asientos traseros.

—Me alegra que no haya sido una broma —dice Takao.

Escucha a Kai sonreír.

—¿Creíste que te dejaría varado estando con Makoto?

—No, supongo que no —replica entendiendo el mensaje, que si no fuera por su hijo, había muchas posibilidades de que lo hubiera hecho—. Gou ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que lo vimos.

—Es de esperarse, ha pasado casi medio año, Makoto no se queda atrás.

—Sí, ya empezó sus clases conmigo.

Kai lo mira por un momento, asiente y sonríe, regresa la vista al camino.

—La siguiente generación de los Kinomiya.

—¡Claro! su padre es un campeón —exclama.

Hay un tramo en silencio, Takao se atreve a hacer una preguntar sobre los rusos.

—¿Sergei vive también aquí?, ¿qué hay con eso que yuriy tendrá pronto una hija?

Kai vuelve a separar la vista del camino por unos segundos para verlo con atención.

—Son ciertas ambas cosas, pero ¿por qué no se los preguntas mañana? iremos a verlos por la noche.

Él asiente inseguro de si eso es lo que quiere, la idea de que los rusos tengan una vida muy distinta a la imagen que tiene de ellos es un poco aterrador.

Durante el resto del camino hablan de Rei y Max, de la vida del primero en China y del otro en Canadá y Japón. Hay muchas cosas que Kai no sabía, y a Takao no le molesta ponerlo al tanto.

Cuando llegan a casa, Kai le dice que saldrán temprano para unas clases de orografía noruega, Takao trata de creer que se trata de una broma pero Kai lo dice con tal seriedad que Kinomiya sabe que es cierto. No le agrada.

.

La clase de orografía noruega resulta la experiencia de aprendizaje más espectacular que Takao jamás ha tenido —a excepción del kendo—. Porque sí, aprende lo que es un fiordo y que es una formación característica de la península escandinava, que es en uno de ellos en donde se localiza la casa de Kai, y que es espectacular.

Durante la mañana y casi toda la tarde hacen un recorrido en barco, en auto y a pie de ese lugar. Takao está admirado que a pesar de que Gou vive ahí buena parte del año, disfruta tanto como Makoto el paseo, se pregunta si no es porque esta vez lo está haciendo con un amigo. Es un pensamiento bonito y triste por igual.

Después de la larga excursión regresan a la casa de Kai, envían a los chicos a bañarse y los adultos deciden qué pedir para comer. Está bien que Kai aprecie cocinar pero es claro que no es su pasatiempo favorito. Kai les muestra la casa, y Takao se retracta de su idea sobre que no parecía el hogar de un millonario. Es pequeña pero tiene de todo, hasta un espacioso jacuzzi en el que los dos niños son descubierto nadando y no bañándose como habían sido ordenados.

—Sólo veinte minutos —dice Hiromi antes de seguir a Kai en el recorrido.

La casa tiene cinco habitaciones, de las que se usan sólo dos —aunque parece que una tercera es ocupada constantemente, lo que habla del estado de las cosas entre Alka y Kai, pero claro, no dice nada—, hay un área de juegos, un estudio, biblioteca y, quizá lo mejor, una habitación sin uso especial y que es la última del amplio pasillo, es la que está más cercana al acantilado y desde ahí se tiene una vista perfecta del fiordo.

La comida llega, los chicos están fuera del agua, los adultos también se han dado un baño. La cena es particularmente agradable para Takao, porque es una nueva forma de convivencia con Kai, ahora que no están los demás.

Como Kai dijo, después de cenar hacen una visita al primero de los rusos. Sergei vive a unos diez minutos de la casa de Kai, en la parte baja del fiordo en una casa pequeña en medio de una gran pradera. La casa es pequeña pero está rodeada de otras construcciones que resultan ser establos, el imponente Sergei Petrov ahora es un conocido ganadero que produce unos de los mejores quesos de la región, la mera idea es risible pero es tan real como el hecho de que en ese momento está tomando una taza de espumoso chocolate que Petrov les ha preparado.

Se entera que no está casado, vive con cinco perros y un zorro, que además es quien normalmente cuida de Gou cuando Kai tiene que ausentarse.

Después de ahí van a la casa de los Ivanov, que es vecino de Sergei. Si la actual vida de Petrov sorprende a Takao, la de Yuriy es todavía más extraña, porque Yuriy no sólo está casado, sino que está esperando a su segunda hija y su esposa es agradable —a diferencia de la de Kai—, se llama Yulene. No entiende exactamente a qué se dedica pero al parecer trabaja de cierto modo para Kai y viaja recurrentemente, mientras que Yulene es programadora y trabaja desde casa, la hija se llama Gyda y es la cosa más bonita que ha visto desde Lin. Le sorprende que alguien tan aterrador como Ivanov pueda ser padre de una niña tan linda como ésa.

Pasan ahí parte de la noche, se despiden con la promesa de que al día siguiente los chicos irán a la casa de Sergei para jugar con los animales que tiene.

Como la noche anterior, regresan a la casa Hiwatari directo a dormir.

La mañana llega, Kai lleva a todos con Sergei, y Takao no sabe qué le gusta más, la vista del paisaje desde el patio trasero de Kai o la estampa de la casa de Sergei en medio de la pradera, la noche anterior no pudo apreciarla bien porque era de noche, pero esa mañana puede darse cuenta que es espectacular.

Así pasan su último día de visita, cerca del medio día Yuriy aparece con su familia, en una convivencia que a Takao le recuerda las reuniones que tienen en su casa, con Rei y Max, y reconoce que los años no han sido en balde, y que aunque siguen siendo intimidantes, los rusos pueden llegar a ser personas agradables, Hiromi lo reconoce cuando van de regreso ya por la tarde.

Al llegar, Gou anima a Makoto a ir al gran jacuzzi, Hiromi los acompaña para mantenerlos vigilados, dejándolo a él y Kai.

—Ven —dice Hiwatari y Takao no tiene más opción que seguirlo.

Salen de la casa por la parte trasera, ve a Kai sacar algo de una pequeña bodega a un costado de la casa, nota con curiosidad que son cuerdas. Contempla con atención el cómo Kai las extiende, hace unos nudos y ata un extremo a uno de los enormes árboles.

—Vamos.

Takao no entiende qué ocurre cuando Kai le entrega un arnés y le explica cómo colocárselo, después recibe una de las cuerdas.

—¿Qué?

Ve a Kai acercarse a la orilla del acantilado, mira a Takao y sonríe.

—No te arrepentirás.

No sabe realmente qué está haciendo pero sigue cada una de las instrucciones de Kai, con cuidado y sin distracción, al cabo de quince minutos se halla sobre una de esas piedras sobresaliendo en el acantilado, contemplando una vista aún más impresionante del fiordo.

—El cuarto de la casa lo ocupo para distraerme, vengo aquí cuando realmente quiero estar solo o necesito pensar.

Takao asiente tontamente.

—¿Ya recuerdas por qué te envié esos boletos?

Él parpadea, niega.

—¿Has olvidado lo que me hiciste prometer hace diez años en la mansión de mi abuelo?

—Que nos veríamos de nuevo —exclama al recordar de pronto.

—Y yo que pensaba que ya no eras tan denso.

—Cállate —gruñe—, pensé que eso había ocurrido en la reunión anterior en Japón, en el aniversario de mi abuelo.

—No seas tonto, eso no cuenta.

Admite que está sorprendido que Kai haya tenido esa atención.

—Gracias.

Kai sólo asiente.

—Sabes que sé lo que piensan de Alka, y no los culpo, pero como habrás podido darte cuenta, mi vida es diferente a lo que crees, y aunque ella no cambiará para agradarles, es diferente estando sólo nosotros. Es un poco complicado vivir de este modo, pero es a lo que estoy acostumbrado, y es un gran esfuerzo el que estamos haciendo ambos para que Gou tenga la vida más normal posible. Sergei y Yuriy han ayudado mucho.

Takao lo contempla, ese hombre que ahora se sienta a su lado, con las pierdas colgando al vacío es la persona más complicada que conoce, una que es uno de sus mejores amigos y que sabe ha tenido que pasar por muchas cosas para llegar donde se encuentra. Recuerda la conmemoración luctuosa de diez años atrás, cuando conoció a la familia de cada uno de los padres de Kai, y el modo en que notó que ninguno de ellos lo conocía en verdad.

La vida familiar de los Kinomiya es —notablemente— distinta de la de los Hiwatari, pero desde esa ocasión aprendió que no puede calificar a una familia como mejor que otra, sabe que en todos lados hay problemas, pero también hay cosas agradable, y ahora le es fácil saber que en la Hiwatari las hay, aunque Alka sea Baba yaga y Kai… sea Kai, es claro que Gou es feliz, y que ésa es la prueba más tangible de eso.

Takao se recuesta con las manos entrelazadas y usándolas como almohada.

—Antes te envidiaba —dice serenamente—, después, cuando conocí a tu abuelo, pensé que no había nada qué envidiarte, de hecho me desagradaste bastante —escucha a Kai reír—, pero aunque eres un maldito me agradas más que la mayoría de las personas.

Se incorpora rodea a Kai con un brazo, lo siente tensarse y se dice que es una invasión al espacio —casi sagrado— personal de Kai. Jamás ha hecho algo como esto, pero no se detiene.

—Ahora eres uno de mis mejores amigos, y me alegro de no haberte mandado al diablo desde la primera vez que lo pensé.

Kai se ha girado parcialmente para verlo, no se ha liberado del abrazo, es claro que no sabe qué decir.

Si hubiera hecho eso hace veinte años Kai lo habría lanzado al abismo.

Hace diez —posiblemente también lo habría lanzado— lo habría golpeado.

Ahora sólo sonríe.

Y Takao sabe que en la versión Hiwatari, la ausencia de violencia y la sonrisa es la muestra más efusiva de amistad.

Como aquella noche diez años atrás. Esta vez no sobre un techo sino sobre una saliente rocosa en un fiordo noruego, ellos hablan, de temas que nos suelen tocar, de cosas que posiblemente jamás volverán a hablar pero por ese único instante como aquella vez, Takao sabe que Kai está depositando toda su confianza en él, y Takao no le fallará, por que quién sabe, quizá en diez años más vuelva a haber una oportunidad de repetir este momento.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer!

Por un momento pensé hacer algo más significativo con esta segunda parte, pero terminó siendo algo muy complicado (y hasta cierto punto cansado), por eso opté por dejarme de cosas y enfocarme en la sencillez del relato y los personajes, que fue la razón primaria para escribir esta historia, disfrutar simplemente el hacerlo. Quizá haya quien no piense eso, pero me agradó el resultado.

Muchas, muchas gracias por leer, los comentarios y demás.

Aquí acabamos. :)


End file.
